Motor Hearts
by watermelon-is-a-fruit
Summary: Antonio and Francis had always been rivals ever since that first race down in England. Many events lead up to one which would both change their lives. In a good way? In a bad way? You'll just have to find out. [ Frain, Race Car AU. Mainly based on the story of Niki Lauda and James Hunt. Some details will either be removed or replaced. Mentions of Nyotalia.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Fanfiction. Not the story, not the characters. I just rewrote it into an AU. But there will be some moderate changes like the fact this is a love story-**

* * *

It was dark, that day. Grey clouds blocked the clear heavens as droplets of rain splashed one by one. Most stayed at home, refusing to go out. But not because of the weather. All over the world, eyes were glued to their televisions as if their lives depended on it. Even the young refused to go out and play.

Man, woman, child and even an animal who slept by their feet, all stayed at home to watch the event they showed on TV and in almost every house, from France to India, the same voice could be heard, broadcasting"

_"Ciao everybody! This is it, its finally happening. After a grueling season, filled with drama, its finally come to this. Scores matched, beaten and won. Injuries caused and drama bloomed. But that's all apart of the sport! Is it not? Oh, just the feel of being here is sending shivers up my spine! Of course, a good race wouldn't be good without certain rivalries! Bonnefoy and Carriedo have been at eachother's necks all season! Oh, if you haven't been following in, you all have been missing out! I'm Feliciano Vargas and we're live at the Nurburgring track in Germany for the German Grand Prix!"_

* * *

Smoke blocked all vision, it was a miracle the crew managed not to crash into each other. Engines revved in the mess of smog. Shouts and orders could be heard. The cheering of the crowd, louder than anything, echoed over all. This was it. This is what they had been waiting for for almost half a year.

Hearts beat like the drumming of their engines. Spirits were high. Oh yes they were. Nothing could seem to put them down today. Absolutely nothing.

Men were seated in cars, all different colours: Red, white, green, splashes or colour. All were bright. Well, as they should be! Wouldn't want an accident on the road now, would we?

Faces were masked by helmets, bragging about different sponsors. Crew were fussing about, checking tire pressures and if the engines were alright as if they had all been procrastinating. Not a big surprise there.

Family members, friends, fans, managers, all seemed to bustle about to, not to mention that little celebrations happening inside the pit stop, but was there a big surprise? Everyone needed a little stress relief at the moment. Especially loved once. A life could be taken away so quickly on the track, you wouldn't have time to comprehend what had just happened.

His sister came, she looked at him with such worry, such dread that he wouldn't be able to walk out from here, that it had almost compelled the young man to stand up. But, alas, the power had over taken him. A smile had formed on his thin lips, staring up at her with equal emerald eyes as gloved hands removed the helmet protecting his face. A mop of hair as dark as chocolate, slumped over his eyes from the rain which only seemed to add amusement to his smile as he wiped it out of his face.

"You need to relax, hermana."

The next sound that had emitted from him was a laugh like a melody, as if there was no danger in the world. Like everything would end in peace and harmony.

The young woman standing before her obviously didn't think so as she crossed her arms over her chest. Hair that matched his dripped from behind her ears as the bun keeping the mess was drooping "Don't say that, Antonio. You don't know what could happen." She frowned, hugging her chest tighter to herself.

Antonio Carriedo merely smiled at his sister, unbuckling his seat to the car as he stood up to give her a tight hug, his body smelt of gas and sweat but she didn't mind. He'd smelt like that for awhile.

"Carmen, if you keep on thinking like that then obviously something would happen!"

"I don't think it works like that, herman-"

He held a gloved finger to her lip and shook his head, eyelids covering the child like glint in his eyes "No more talking, just hug me." Carmen huffed but hugged him back though a small smile played on her lips and she hugged him tigher "Please be careful, Tonio.."

He knew his sister was worried. It was so painfully obvious. But he had to reassure her. Everything would be just fine! The man gave her a smirk, the cockiest he could pull off, as a hand formed into a thumbs up.

"Don't worry! The next time you'll see me, I'll have a flower ring around my ne-"

His voice was cut short as he felt a gloved hand rest on his shoulder followed by a little laugh that could barely be heard over the roaring of the crowd. But he knew just who it had been.

"Correction: You'll see _me, _wearing that."

Antonio could just feel his head pound just by the sound of the man's voice which seemed to echo in his scalp, beating like a drum. He could just imagine that pale face, a sprinkle of scruff on his chin and the blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It annoyed him.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you never to butt in, Bonnefoy." All warmth and greeting had suddenly disappeared from his tone as he spun around to look into the man's eyes. But they seemed different. Hollow. Touched with a sadness that he couldn't understand. Fear laced in each visible vein. Antonio didn't understand why. The smile which formed upon his face was different. It showed pride. Brave. Daring to do the impossible. And that just curled the brunette's lip.

"When you're talking about my prize, it is obviously my business, cher. After all, it does belong to me." His accent was fluid, rolling off his tongue like a knife through warm butter as mist curled with every syllable he had said. Carmen could just feel the tension between the two grown men and she slowly slipped out of the scene right after planting a gentle kiss upon her brother's cheek.

"You wish."

"I don't need to wish for something that's obviously mine."

"Oh? What's that? I can't seem to hear you over how many points I've gotten."

His smug smile immediately straightened into a thin line. The nerve Antonio had for saying that! "We'll just see who ends up victor now, won't we?" Words like daggers shot out of his mouth as the blond man turned on his heel, hair flying all over the place which was soon covered by a protective helmet, as he took his journey back to his car.

What a dumbass, he thought as the Spanish man started to mock the disappearing figure. Who did he think he was? It was obvious who would win this race and the world championship, why would he even think that? A sudden sting pricked his heart as his mind glued to his longtime rival but it quickly passed. He needed to set his mind on the one thing that mattered at that moment.

All racers had been told to go back to their cars and strap in, holes had been drilled into their helmets to prevent condensation. The beating of everyone's heart seemed to amplify. This was it. Just like every other race. Conditions were bad, yes, but he knew he'd make it through. He just had to.

The sight of his sister, his crew, his manager, all flashed in his mind's eye. He had to win. For them. For his family. There was no way that Antonio would let Francis take this away from him. A hand grasped the cross that had been hanging around his neck, eyes closed as he whispered a silent prayer. Just like he did before every race.

Cars were pushed to their starting positions. The crowd was quiet. Hands gripped the steering wheel as tight as they could until knuckles grew white with stress, all eyes waiting for the green light to signal the start of the German Grand Prix.

This may have been just a simple race to all, but the impact it would give Antonio and Francis, would change their lives forever. For the better or worst.


End file.
